


"Look at the cup"

by HelloMrBlue



Series: ShuHaru Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Being a Barista is hard, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, David Lynch, Day 1, English is hard, F/F, Fade to black fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hi Fuji-san, His coffee sense was tingling on his sleep, I like coffee, Shuharu Week 2019, Thanks for the quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrBlue/pseuds/HelloMrBlue
Summary: "So you haven't make any cup of coffee before?" said the dashing barista waiting on the booth."This is my first. I'm so exited to finally start working here soon." said the floofy girl grinding the coffee beans.She didn't know that 'Practice makes perfect'.





	"Look at the cup"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Coffee/Heroes   
> I choose Coffee for this one.  
> I literally made this when Day 3 of the ShuHaru Week 2019 hit the mark.

Ren tried so hard to hide his expression out of the bitterness he drank out of the coffee cup. To be honest, the first swig of it was rougher than anything he had (and learned) on Leblanc’s but, it was decent for a starting barista. Especially since the starting barista who made it was is now girlfriend, Haru. And while the white noise coming from the TV and the late night newscaster did wonder to not let out his distaste of cup that, it was Haru’s question that keeps him in check.

 _“So… How was it Ren-kun?”_ Her face glowed up waiting for the answer. Ren didn’t have a chance, especially if that means giving a hit to her floofy auburn hair girlfriend. He left the almost full cup over the counter. And with a deep sigh he said:

_“It’s good…”_

Haru was already smiling when Ren dropped the match to the ground, one that ignited something on her.

_“...but still not perfect.”_

Haru fell down at his harsh but very real criticism. Quickly she sank into the wall, and with a deep sigh, she went forward to the brewing equipment, ready to tackle another cup, another set of beans, another set of patience.

Haru was already measuring the next set of beans when she fell embraced by Ren, who already fit his jaw over the floofy hair. She was already collecting her thoughts when Ren said the one thing between them:

_“You don’t have to feel guilty, Haru.”_

_“I know, but I need to feel guilty.”_

She left the bag of beans on the counter and turn herself to return the hug, nuzzling slowly but steady against Ren’s chest.

_“Almost no one gets everything done right at the first attempt, you know.”_

_“But I need to, Ren. If I want everything to be right I need to do it at the first try.”_

_“Haru…”_

She left her beau’s embrace to swiftly return to the task at hand. Measuring the beans, starting to put them on the grinder.

_“I need to get better. If I don’t, Boss will surely kick me out of here and everything in Leblanc will crash.”_

_“Haru…”_

_“Besides, you are leaving in a month so I need to get moving fast--”_

_“Haru.”_

_“to match your speed, because if I don’t I will not be a good barista and owner and---”_

Haru was on the verge of tears at this point, only to pull out of the counter by Ren, who hold her head on his hands with a delicate touch, giving her some sense of safety. But still couldn’t handle to see his ‘fiance’ directly to the eyes.

 _“Haru… Look at me.”_ Ren said with a slow, almost whispering tone without his hands leaving Haru’s head.

She didn’t react, still deep in the anxiety of the bitter cup of coffee.

 _“Haru, look at me, my love.”_ Ren’s voice changed to one more intense, but still reassuring the safety and the love between them.

Finally, Haru raises up his view to match the one of him, to finally lose herself on his deep, charcoal eyes. Ren put his forehead over hers. She certainly thought that any trace of anxiety was gone at this point, mostly, thanks to him.

Her trance broke down as soon as Ren spoke to her,

**“Even bad coffee is better than no coffee at all.”**

Haru’s eyes were wide open at this. Nonetheless, she let her boyfriend explain:

_“That applies to everything, mainly in coffee. And don’t worry, you are here to learn, not to become Boss’ disciple. So be assured that if you make a mistake or two, he only will help to make you sure that those things don’t happen again.”_

_“But if I do the wrong cup maybe Boss will--”_

_“Boss will not do anything. Believe me when I say that if he had the choice to sent me to **Mt. Fuji or kick you out of Leblanc** , he for sure will be setting up my camp at the top of that mountain.”_

She giggled at that last case. Sojiro will certainly do that to him, but also he will wait for Ren to get mad and climb down of old Fuji’s head and get back to Leblanc’s for opening.

Ren gave her one deep kiss and felt warm on him when she returned the gesture.

 _“All good?”_ Ren already separated of her, while gently cradling her hands on his.

 _“All good.”_ She let out a charming smile, the one that he always loved, and the one he will always love.

_“Now, let’s get back to work, Shall we?”_

_“But, why if the cup isn’t great?”_

_“Well, we’ll save the rest for everyone. Even I’ll try to get Ryuji to drink some of this, maybe he will drink coffee after all.”_

She giggled once again _, “Ok, I hope I don’t use all our beans tho.”_

_“Don’t worry, we still got more. Ready to practice some more, sheep?”_

She let in and out a deep breath. Pumping herself full of determination.

_**“Let’s do this, kitten.”** _

* * *

It was almost 2am when Haru let out another cup, the number 13 to be exact. By now, Ren had taken sitting on one of the booths in front of her and drinking sips on the cups, giving his criticism to her, and dumping the rest on a big stainless steel thermo if it wasn't perfect for the customers. After all, the Leblanc seal of quality must be on each cup, Sojiro said. The ‘how’ is gonna give this to the rest of the thieves was on Ren’s mind, but mostly how he was going to get Ryuji to drink some was the main issue.

She finished serving the cup number 14, and let it over the booth in which Ren was sitting. She went around the counter and took position on the brewing equipment, getting ready for making another cup from zero in case Ren told her so.

He carefully took up the cup, looking in all the angles, even waiting for the steam serpent to rise and dissolve into the air.

And then, he sips on the coffee. At the same pace, the other 13 were tasted.

Almost no expression after putting down the cup over the plate in his booth.

Thinking of the worst, Haru let out the same question that plagues the other cups:

_“How was it?”_

Ren let out a simple but yet mysterious grin of him, one that almost resembled their **Joker** days in the metaverse.

**“ _Look at the cup, Haru.”_**

She took a deep breath and move around the counter to approach the booth, she stopped at the table and look down.

She smiled. She finally fell relieved of everything it happened in the hours before this cup.

Ren smiled as well, he took his lover out of her apron let her follow to his bedroom in the attic. Even with all the caffeine on his system which obviously was going to let him out without sleeping, he knew that today was one of Haru’s most beautiful nights. One to remember.

The cup rested over the plate at the side of the large thermo.

**The cup was empty.**

**Author's Note:**

> The bold statement said by Ren came out from David Lynch on the "Obsessed" blog post about him and coffee in HuffPost. He certainly loves his coffee, he loves it so much that he even has his own blend. Maybe that's why most scenes in Twin Peaks were on the Double R Diner. $1.75 for a cup of coffee!


End file.
